Pokey Minch and Paula Polestar
by bluepaw63
Summary: Paula Polestar is in love with Pokey Minch. Pokey wants Paula to run away with him to the future! What does Paula do in this sanario? Read to find if Paula decides to leave with her boyfriend Pokey or to stay with her friends and family. Earthbound fanfiction.


I was sitting across from him. The love of my life was there staring at me with his beautiful sparkling eyes. As I sat there he finally broke the silence, he kept staring at me with pain in his eyes as he talked. Pokey was telling me about how we should run away together and all that stuff. I gazed at him in surprise. I would normally say no but today was a day like no other, today was the day that I Paula Polestar would run off with Pokey Minch. I then got up from my chair on the other side of his kitchen table. I looked at him while accepting his request. I was so happy, happy because I get to be with him, but sad because I will probably never see Ninten or the other kids at my mom's daycare or Ness. Ness…every time I hear his name I become sad. Maybe I become sad knowing the point that he has always been there for me, and then he has saved me from kidnappers to monsters that beat me senseless. The poor guy, after he walked me home when we defeated Giygas, we were outside my house after walking for awhile. Ness looked at me deeply. He grasped my hand and then…then he kissed me, passionately. I stared at him in shock. I broke it down to him as nicely as I could. I told him that it would never work between us and that it would be best for us to remain friends. We would both meet other people and that we will both find our one and only. Immediately after I said that he tried to convince me that it would work out between us, that it would be perfect. I still said no and turned him away for I never felt that way about him before, and my heart only belonged to one guy, Pokey. Even though he was suppose to be the most badass guy around who was never meant to fall in love with a hero like me. Even though Pokey claimed that he has "left for the future," he was still at his house hiding from everyone. The day I went to apologize to Ness for what I said to him about how I was being a douche for what I said to him, I saw Pokey starring at me from his bedroom window. Once I saw Pokey I ran inside his house. I went in his room and saw he was trying to squeeze under his bed to hide from me. I grabbed him by his feet and drug him out. I forced him to tell me everything on why he even started on all this "I am the best in the whole world" crap. After listening to him for awhile, I have come to understand where he was coming from and why he was doing all the things he's been doing. I pitied him coming from a broken family, his only true friend being Ness who said nasty things about him behind his back, and then his dad hitting him 100 times a day while his mother supported his dad in his emotional and physical abuse. Next thing I knew I was falling in love with the world's most wanted criminal. The next day I went to visit Pokey, turns out he ran away from home and began causing more uproar for everyone. After countless hours of searching for Pokey, I soon found him having a stakeout behind the old burger shack in Onett. He was eating the left over skip burgers out of a trash can. I didn't intend to start cracking up at the sight of this but, I did. He turned and looked at me. Some ketchup was running down his chin. He glanced up at me from the spot he was sitting in then told me to stop laughing at him with a smile on his face. Ever since that day I have always been by his side. Pokey kept telling me that it would be best for us to leave for the future. We could get married, rule the entire world together, and then we could do all these wonderful things that he goes on and on about. This is all I ever wanted to do ever since I met Pokey. Pokey is a nice, adorable, and we can relate to each other. We both come from families that never paid much attention to us because they have been out either worrying about other children or just don't care. After awhile of sitting there lost in thought staring at my feet, I finally broke away from all my thoughts. From being across the table to now behind me, he was soon rubbing my shoulders the way I liked it. I glanced up at him, and then he started saying to me about how we should really get going. He took my hands then lifted me off the chair. He carried me marriage style outside. We were both happy and talking about how we were about to leave this crummy time period until I saw HIM. Ness had brought Jeff, Poo, my parents, and all the children from my mom's daycare Polestar Daycare. Pokey took no time to hesitate he immediately put me down after carrying me from his kitchen table to the dark and stormy outdoors. My dad had tears running down his face while my mom was trying to prevent the kids from Polestar from running up to me and my dangerous boyfriend. After along moment of silence from everyone Ness came to the front of the crowd. He came face to face in front of me inches away from my face. He looked me dead in the eye and started saying that I need to stop everything that I was doing. He told me that what I'm doing is horribly wrong and that what Pokey and I have is not even love. Then he started explaining about how he was using me the whole time and how I could do so much better than this fat faced pig. Pokey turning red soon began to yell at Ness for calling him a fat faced pig, but during that time, I started to think. I started to reconsider my all my choices about Pokey. Maybe there is someone better than Pokey, maybe going to the future to rule the world is the wrong decision. My dad ran up to me with all the children from Polestar daycare then began dragging me away from Pokey's side. Pokey noticed this and started saying something that broke my heart. He stared at me and said that if I want to stay here with all these ass wipes he was fine with it. But if I wanted to live happily ever after like we have been talking about for the last 4 years, I would need to go with him. Soon everyone turned towards me to see what I had to say. My face was ghost white, "live happily ever after or live with these ass wipes." That sentence kept ringing in my ears. I love Pokey to death, but at the same time I really would miss my parents, Jeff, Poo, Ninten, and all the other children, but most of all I would miss Ness. I looked at Pokey then at Ness, Ness held Pokey in a headlock while Pokey just continued staring at me, waiting. I then spoke from my heart. Every word I spoke, every word that came in mind I said how if I were to leave I would miss everyone that I know and love. I then mentioned that I would be staying here in this time period and not the future. There was a huge applaud from everyone around. I gave a small smile but then stopped. Ness released Pokey from his headlock. As soon as Ness did, Pokey started charging toward me trying to grab my arm. His hand was 2 inches away from mine. But before he could grab it, I screamed as loud as I could PK FIRE! He was then set in flames running around trying to put out the fire on his overalls and blond hair. Feeling bad for him Ness screamed PK FREEZE which put out the fire that was all over Pokey. Burned and Cold, Pokey fell on the ground in tears. He rolled to face me and asked me in a pained voice why I would do this to him if I actually did love him. I started breaking down crying and informed him and everyone around me that I still do but, I wouldn't be able to fulfill our hopes and dreams together like I thought we were going to. I walked away from the scene by myself. Everyone else was trying to figure out what to do with the blond who now had black and blond hair. Ever since that day, I have been living with Ness (who is now my fiancé) in a hotel in Onett. Right after being put in jail, Pokey escaped and is now in the future doing who knows what. So basically life with out all the excitement that I had with Pokey is not as fun but still great though I still wonder, what would my life have turned out if I were to of run away with Pokey.


End file.
